<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaways by spadedrebel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427555">Runaways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadedrebel/pseuds/spadedrebel'>spadedrebel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deuace, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, On the Run, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Swearing, heartslabyul background characters, ill add more tags later, it gets happier and comedic at some point i swear, mentions of character deaths and grief, tw for depressing content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadedrebel/pseuds/spadedrebel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes you just don’t want to live,” Ace shrugged, his voice dropping. </p>
<p>Deuce looked down at his hands, slowly nodding. “And sometimes you’ll do anything to feel alive.”</p>
<p>—————————<br/>Ace was a thief, an orange haired, mysterious, and seemingly lifeless thief, yet Deuce couldn’t help but be curious. Though just as fate had it, curiosity never brought the best. An unexpected meeting had led to an even more unexpected turn of events and soon the two of them would be set to live a life on the run from the law.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first time writing a fic in years so please excuse my rusty writing aha :) I just really wanted to write something for adeuce. this might be slow burn ish ? but expect a good amount fluff and angst</p>
<p>TW // suicidal thoughts and depressing content</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a motorcycle blaring through the road filled his ears, though his head was contained of thoughts of anything but. Wouldn’t it be easier if he stepped forward? Wouldn’t all of the problems, all of the thoughts, all of the pain... wouldn’t all of it be gone? He glanced up at the sky, as dark as black and not a star to be seen... hope was a funny word. Something people clung onto, yet something that ruined those exact people. His attention shifted from the lifeless sky to the obnoxious headlight of the motorcycle, how funny that this was the light he’d last see. And with that, Ace took his steps forward.</p>
<p>Just as Deuce was racing on the motorcycle, taking a moment to let himself feel the wind, to feel free he saw a figure walking onto the street. Shit. Shit. He was going too fast to be able to break, he wasn’t sure what to even do. So under the moment, he swerved off the road and into the grass, having just a moment he could spare to jump off the vehicle as it crashed into a tree.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” he yelled at the figure, still standing on the road. “Are you fucking insane?”</p>
<p>Ace blinked, perhaps he had just now come to his senses, or maybe he realized that that decision would only cause more harm. Maybe he found that it was a thought of the moment, maybe he realized that none of this was worth it even if he had died… who really knew.</p>
<p>The road was empty now, the only lighting coming from the highway streetlights, and an uncomfortable long silence had lingered in the cold air. After all, it wasn’t as if this was some small deal, they both knew what Ace had done was on purpose.</p>
<p>“Maybe I am,” Ace hummed, he wasn’t sure if he had a rush of adrenaline or if he felt completely empty. It was a strange feeling, it was as if everything moved much too quickly yet much too slowly. The world felt like it stopped really, nothing felt significant at the moment, and Ace had honestly forgotten the situation he was in prior—more so the people who were after him. He started moving towards the fallen boy who had refused to end his life, Ace probably owed some sort of apology.</p>
<p>“Why?” Deuce breathed out as he laid in the grass, unable to process the fact that he almost killed a person. He watched as the figure approached him, the other looked about Deuce’s age. He was still young, it was sad to see, honestly.</p>
<p>Though Deuce’s words were either swept by the wind or Ace chose to ignore them. After all it was a stranger asking, he was in no way obligated to say. The orange head appeared, studying him for a moment, and looks alone, the other wasn't the worst. He had bright red eyes that shone from reflecting the light post, yet they still looked dead. Unfortunately, they reflected a look he knew much too well. The silence was too much and Deuce decided to speak up once again. “A-are... are you alright?”</p>
<p>Silly to ask that of someone who had just tried to end their life, but Ace let a faint smile. “I should be the one asking you that. Sorry for...” Ace pointed at the motorcycle which was crashed against the tree. The least he should do is apologize, he guessed. He tilted his head, reaching his arm out, it'd be even worse if the boy had broken anything. “Can you move?”</p>
<p>Deuce glanced up, for some reason the conversation felt rather causal, rather normal. He turned himself, lightly wincing as he looked back at his motorcycle. “Fuck...” he breathed out. He’d need to get that fixed somehow, the motorcycle meant a lot to him after all. Deuce quickly got up to inspect it, dusting himself as well as ignoring any forms of pain he felt, this wasn't the worst he’d gone through anyways. Ace just simply stared, he supposed there was no reason for him to be concerned if the other didn't show any signs of pain. “Can this day get worse?” Deuce mumbled, holding his bike, a frustrated sigh leaving him. He wasn't even sure if he had the money to be able to fix it.</p>
<p>Ace felt like this was the point where he was supposed to offer to pay for the bike getting fixed, yet even if he wanted to, there really was no way he’d be able to afford too. After all... he was a thief. This reminded Ace of the current situation he was in, and as much as he didn’t want to have to owe more to a stranger, he let an awkward laugh.</p>
<p>“Hey... uh, does that bike of yours still work by any chance?” Ace asked, throwing his hands behind his head as if nothing from before had happened. Ace was always the type that liked to pretend, the type that liked to lie, and the type that liked to act.</p>
<p>Deuce glanced over, still frustrated, and even more so at the sudden change of attitude. What was with this dude? Yet Deuce still decided to answer. “It... might.”</p>
<p>Ace kicked his foot at the ground, a smile tugging up at his lips, yet there was still no change in his eyes. “One favor. I’ll pay you for repairs if you can drop me off in the next town as fast as possible.” Of course, an empty promise. Ace doubted he could pay the boy back, and at this point he was simply taking advantage of the kindness of a stranger, but he needed to get out of here. “You don’t look like you go slow anyways.”</p>
<p>Deuce’s brows furrowed, unsure as to where this conversation was going. He did need the money for repairs though, so he let out a small hum in thought. “It’d be dangerous if it broke down in the middle of the road,” he responded slowly, as if considering his choices.</p>
<p>Just then Ace heard a sound, instantly tensing up, they were here. “Please. I’m fine with taking any risks, I just need to go to the next town.”</p>
<p>Everything really was moving much too fast. Deuce let a sigh, he could say no, in fact, he really should’ve said no, but for some reason he felt compelled to do the opposite. Maybe it was because he felt bad for the stranger, maybe there was a sense of thrill in him for no reason, maybe it was the panic, the sense of urgency he felt.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He nodded to Ace, moving his motorcycle around to check for any broken bits and ran it closer to the road. It’d be risky to run it at high speeds, but it’d work, Deuce was sure of that at least. Deuce was rather good with machines like this anyways so he trusted it to get them to the next city and him back as long as they did not run into any problems. He jutted his chin, signaling for Ace to get on and Ace complied, sitting behind the blue haired boy.Deuce started the engine, and Ace immediately felt a small rush of adrenaline, letting out a breath. “Hold on.”</p>
<p>And with that Deuce had started off and they were already going at a high speed. Ace wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist as if to secure himself, a laugh escaping him as he felt the wind, he almost felt alive for a split second—though that second lasted much too short. Behind them, Ace could hear a car race in the distance, and he dared to turn around... “Fuck, fuck,” he hissed. “They’re onto us.” Ace knew they must’ve found him when he was at the road and watched his interaction with Deuce. Fuck.</p>
<p>Deuce had heard him, now even more confused as to what he’d got himself into. “Who?”</p>
<p>Ace let out a breath. “Speed up.”</p>
<p>Deuce felt as if he had been ignored again and he wasn’t having any of it. After all, this time he deserved an answer. “Who’s onto us?” He repeated, his tone angrier.</p>
<p>Ace held onto Deuce tighter, “Speed the fuck up,” he repeated, his voice tinging with panic. Honestly, at this point there was no use of Ace lying. “I’m on the run.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this wasn't the worst but ill keep trying to improve my writing as the chapters go on. It might seem a bit rushed and confusing at the moment but things will get explained as the story goes on ! thanks for reading :) !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>